


A Position of Power

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	A Position of Power

_**Harry Potter: Lucius/Sirius/Severus**_  
b >Fandom</b>: Harry Potter  
 **Title** : A Position of Power  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Warnings** : chan, non-con, violence, threesomes  
 **Pairing** : Lucius/Sirius/Severus  
 **Word Count** : ~2000  
  
  
  
There were advantages to being Head Boy. There had always, of course, been rumours about how, precisely, Lucius managed to get himself elected to the post but none of them came anywhere near the truth. They were all too innocent. But one of the advantages was that even Sirius Black could not refuse to come to your office when directly ordered. Sirius – a fifteen year old Gryffindor with _attitude_ – was due to be taken in hand a little. To be shown who was in control at Hogwarts. After all, what was the point of a position of power if you did not abuse that power?  
  
The boy knocked and entered, looking sullen. Lucius flicked his wand and the door slammed and locked behind him.  
  
“Well?” Sirius demanded.  
  
Lucius leaned back in his chair and looked him over from head to toe.  
  
“On the contrary. Very ill indeed.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I hear that you have been making certain… accusations.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, I’ve said nothing that isn’t true.”  
  
Sirius looked both angry and wary. If he only knew how much he had to be wary about…  
  
“That is irrelevant to the matter in hand.” Lucius’s voice was conversational. “What matters is that you are damaging my reputation and – I can not allow that.”  
  
Sirius scoffed disbelievingly.  
  
“Your ‘reputation’? When the entire school knows you slept with Dumbledore in order to get to be Head Boy?”  
  
“Oh, I had to do a lot more than that, I assure you.”  
  
The response was so carelessly given that Sirius did a double take, his mouth hanging open.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Lucius said calmly. “I never kiss and tell. But what matters now are the things that you have been saying about Severus and myself.”  
  
“I suppose you’re going to deny them?” retorted Sirius cynically.  
  
“Why would I do that?”  
  
Sirius put a hand on one hip, his head tilted to the side.  
  
“To protect your ‘oh-so-precious reputation’.”  
  
“I think it would be better, however, if the denials came from you.”  
  
Sirius laughed in sheer incredulity.  
  
“Yeah, that’s likely. What makes you think I’m going to do that?”  
  
Lucius smiled.  
  
“To protect your own… reputation.”  
  
“There’s nothing there that can’t come out,” shrugged Sirius.  
  
“Really? I would have thought that you wouldn’t like it known that you are sleeping with Severus and me. But perhaps I’m wrong?”  
  
“Yeah, but there’s just one thing. I’m not.”  
  
“Oh, but you are,” Lucius said softly. “Right here and now.” He turned his head to a corner of the room and apparently addressed a remark to the curtain. “I suggest you appear now, Severus.”  
  
An invisibility cloak was thrown off and Severus stood by the windowsill, as pallid and awkward as ever. Sirius was a split-second too late in raising his wand.  
  
“Expelliamus.” Lucius’s tone was bored as he stretched out a hand to grasp Sirius’s wand. “So predictable.” He anticipated Sirius’s next move and added “And don’t bother with the door. It’s locked: you won’t get through.”  
  
Sirius struggled to look unconcerned, sticking both hands into his pockets and leaning back against the (locked) door.  
  
“What now, then?”  
  
“Why, we sully your already somewhat spotty reputation a little further.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Sirius was clearly uneasy, despite his posturing.  
  
“Oh, you do have some say in the matter.” Lucius watched Sirius’s face contort in a mixture of suspicion and hope and was amused. “You can… be complaisant or you can resist. It will make no difference to the outcome, of course, but the choice is yours as to how painful the procedure is.”  
  
There was no escape. Lucius and Severus knew it. They had planned for it. Sirius knew it, too.  
  
“The fuck I’ll make this easy for you,” he growled.  
  
Lucius shrugged.  
  
“Your choice. It will probably be more entertaining this way.”  
  
Severus was on one side of Sirius; Lucius on the other. Sirius looked from one to the other, clearly hoping that he could see some way out.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up.” It was the first thing Severus had said, and the tone did not bode well.  
  
He had a firm hold of one of Sirius’s wrists; Lucius held the other arm. Sirius kicked out, and connected with Lucius’s ankle. At once, Severus was twisting Sirius’s wrist hard behind him, making him grunt with pain.  
  
“Unwise, Sirius,” Lucius said gently.  
  
Severus twisted the arm further, until Sirius was bent over forward with pain. He was swearing under his breath, a litany of curse words of which some were new even to Lucius, who listened with interest but little compassion.  
  
“It didn’t have to be this way,” Lucius reminded him.  
  
Between them, they manhandled Sirius onto the floor.  
  
“Your fault, Black,” Severus hissed into his ear as he was stripped of his clothes at wand-point.  
  
With a great effort, Sirius managed to get one hand free and fling a punch towards Severus, who easily dodged, and kicked Sirius full in the face.  
  
“Now, children,” reprimanded Lucius, his voice full of laughter. “Behave.” He knelt down beside Sirius, whose mouth was bleeding slightly from Severus’s attack. “Shall I kiss it better for you?” he mocked, pulling Sirius to his knees before taking possession of his lips with a lingering kiss. The blood tasted salty on his lips, staining his mouth and giving him a vampiric look.  
  
Sirius struggled to pull his head away, but Lucius had his hands in his hair; and Severus had once more taken hold of his arms.  
  
“Isn’t it a pity, Black? You’re going to just have to do as you’re told.”  
  
Lucius broke the connection and spoke across Sirius to Severus.  
  
“Do you think that the boy is not enjoying himself? Dear me, Severus, we can not have that. We will just have to try harder.”  
  
“Fuck you,” snarled Sirius, who clearly could not stop himself from struggling even though it was obvious to everyone present that it was no use.  
  
“No, Sirius. To use the vernacular – it is we who are going to fuck you. I thought you understood that.”  
  
There was a steely determination in Lucius that was reflected in Severus. Lucius was still kneeling by Sirius, hands firmly grasping the younger boy’s hair. With Severus’s pressure on his wrists, Sirius was unable to protest.  
  
“You have… upset me greatly,” explained Lucius. “I don’t like to be upset, Sirius.”  
  
Every word sounded as if it were dragged from Sirius.  
  
“My… heart… bleeds.”  
  
“It should. Oh, it should.”  
  
The hands in Sirius’s hair tugged harder, and his head was forced back under the pressure; his back arching. He gasped.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
“Your every wish…”  
  
Lucius smiled maliciously, laughing eyes meeting Severus’s. They were a team, and what a team. The Black boy stood no chance against this pair.  
  
Severus thrust a finger inside Sirius’s anus, and he groaned again with discomfort and humiliation. Lucius was kissing him again, and now he had no strength left to protest. His lips clung to Lucius’s as if begging him to help.  
  
“Good boy. Oh, good boy,” Lucius murmured as they parted.  
  
“Bastards,” Sirius muttered thickly.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be this way. You could enjoy yourself. We could help you enjoy yourself.”  
  
Lucius was dangling the suggestion before Sirius, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to agree to it.  
  
“Worse…”  
  
Severus had begun to move his finger inside Sirius, and Sirius was having trouble speaking. His fingers were bent over into claws, his teeth gritted together.  
  
“It could be good,” said Lucius mournfully, shaking his head in apparent sadness.  
  
One of Severus’s fingers was replaced by two, and Sirius began to curse again, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
“It won’t help your cause.” Severus was as cruelly cold as ever.  
  
“Sirius…” Lucius said quietly. “Open your eyes.”  
  
Grey eyes looked up with an ashamed desperation. Sirius couldn’t bring himself to beg under any circumstances – couldn’t bring himself to ask **anything** of Severus – but he whispered  
  
“Malfoy…”  
  
A plea that was not a plea. But Lucius knew what was meant.  
  
“Shh…” His hands were soft against Sirius. “Relax.”  
  
Lucius’s eyes met Severus’s; and unwillingly Severus gentled his assault. Lucius murmured something, and the fingers inside Sirius were wet, less painful. Lucius’s hand closed around Sirius’s cock, firm but soothing.  
  
“You see?” said Lucius. “It needn’t be so bad.”  
  
Sirius’s head had dropped, as if he could not bear to meet Lucius’s eyes. Severus was continuing to move inside Sirius; but with Lucius’s hand stroking him, it was clearly… not actually unpleasant. Lucius exchanged a private smile with Severus, who continued to look morose. Severus would, Lucius knew, have liked Sirius to suffer every agony possible; and considering the persecution that the Marauders put Severus through, Lucius could not blame his young lover. But he was a Malfoy; and he knew, too, that Sirius would be more ashamed of his capitulation than of any torture that he was put through.  
  
Lucius kissed Severus across the body of Sirius, their lips melting into one. A thousand memories were brought back; and the promise of a thousand more to come. For a few seconds, Sirius was forgotten in their love. Then, as they broke apart, Lucius’s amused glance switched from Severus to Sirius and back. Severus grunted, knowing the theme of his Head Boy’s thought.  
  
“Fine,” he said grumpily.  
  
Two fingers became three, gently stretching Sirius; though when he gasped now, it was not with pain. The fingers were touching somewhere inside him – for Severus had become something of an expert, loath though he was to waste his expertise on Black – that made him want to squirm with illicit gratification.  
  
And then… then Severus was pushing inside him - and Lucius, who had received the same experience on many previous occasions, knew how pleasurable Severus could make this – and Sirius was groaning and reaching out to where Lucius was happy to accommodate him in his arms, trailing kisses over Sirius’s face and neck.  
  
“Oh God, oh God, oh God…”  
  
It was clear that a part of Sirius knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be enjoying it. But with Lucius’s hand around his erection (and by this time he was all too erect); Severus pressing into him… he could not help himself.  
  
“I…” Lucius could see the word ‘shouldn’t’ trembling on Sirius’s lips; but what came out was “…must…”  
  
And Sirius came, Severus still hard inside him, Lucius stroking semen-stained hands over Sirius’s nude body. Then Severus and Lucius were kissing again – and again – with a passion that had not been expent on Sirius. And it was Severus’s turn to come; and although he might be inside Sirius, it was obvious to everyone that his affection, his desire, was all Lucius’s.  
  
“Later,” Lucius murmured to Severus, who was looking with disappointment at his idol’s lacking orgasm. “Later…”  
  
For now, the moment had come to release Sirius. To send him back to his Gryffindor house-mates, a different – chastened – boy.  
  
“And so,” Lucius said to Sirius, his voice conversational once more, “you will tell your little friends that you were utterly mistaken in me, will you not?”  
  
Sirius neither agreed nor disagreed; but it was obvious to Lucius and Severus alike that he would dare do no other than obey. Not with this twisted secret lying in his past.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
A last kiss; and Sirius found himself clothed again. And as he exited Lucius’s office, Lucius looked at Severus and smiled.


End file.
